1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel optical device and, more particularly, to an optical device adapted for light modulation or display, to an optical apparatus using the same, and to a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) are widely used as displays for office equipment or measuring equipment, or as displays for television or VTR monitors. However, such CRTs still have problems of low image quality, low resolution, and small display capacity as compared to those of a hard copy produced by silver salt or by electrophotography.
As a substitute for a CRT, a liquid crystal panel which has a liquid crystal in a dot matrix format is known as a display. However, a liquid crystal display which satisfies the requirements of drivability, display performance, reliability, productivity, and durability has not yet been devised. An optical shutter utilizing a liquid crystal light bulb is receiving attention as an optical modulator.
Such a device is disadvantageous in that a complex and expensive optical system is required.